Kaitlyn Vehn
Cunning, intelligent, and dangerously beautiful, Kaitlyn Vehn, formerly Ypres, of Druckenwell is everything the Nar Shaddaa Smugglers need from an owner looking to place her mark on the storied franchise as she forges a path into the future. Kaitlyn bought majority control of the team when her sister-in-law, and former Smugglers owner, Verity Vehn, decided to spend more time with her family on Roon. Within 24 hours of assuming ownership responsibilities, Kaitlyn cleaned house and fired former general manager Vincent Cutter and the coaching staff he had assembled despite the fact that he helped the Smugglers win three titles in the last 13 years. The exodus of talent from the Vertical City did not stop there as several veterans were forced into retirement to make room for younger, more talented, players. The Beginning Kaitlyn Vehn was born to William and Sandra Ypres of Druckenwell. She grew up in the lap of luxury and rarely had to struggle for anything. From her earliest years, Kaitlyn had a need to assert herself in her own community. Enrolled in private schools throughout much of her childhood education, she was often found in leadership positions and given extra responsibilities by those who recognized her potential. She went on to attend Druckenwell Technical University where she earned a bachelors in business administration much like many of her forbearers. The Ypres Foundation Kaitlyn Vehn graduated DTU and was shuffled right away into the familiy business, the Ypres Foundation. The Ypres Foundation is a prolific and extraordinarily successful corporation on Druckenwell that has its fingers in nearly every industry of the Roon Trade Organization. The Ypres Foundation is one of the many economic cornerstones of the trade organization and carries considerable weight and influence on the Board of Tribunes. Marriage to the Vehn Family Kaitlyn had her sights set on the Vehn family ever since she was a little girl. She knew that the only way to increase her family's prestige and power would be to marry one of the ruling clan of the RTO. She accomplished this goal in 269 ABY when she encouraged Liam Vehn to marry her. Leader of the RTO Kaitlyn Vehn stepped into the role of Chairwoman of the RTO with little fanfare. During her tenure she led the RTO to victory, with the help of the Hutts and her niece Eleanor, against the rebellious Tribune Alexander Speyburn in 271-271 ABY. In 274 ABY, Naboo left the RTO to join the Republic. Kaitlyn's political career was in shambles when the Board of Tribunes exiled her from Druckenwell. Banishment Kaitlyn was forced to step down from her position as Chairwoman of the RTO by the Board of Tribunes, that august body of representatives from the member worlds, on the grounds that her new duties as owner of the Smugglers would take away too much time from her responsibilities in leading the RTO. That was the publicly released version. What really happened is that Kaitlyn took a great deal of flak from the Board of Tribunes for letting Naboo join the Republic without consulting their opinions on the matter. The other member worlds were chafing at the precedent Naboo’s departure set for the economic union. After all, if a planet as prestigious as Naboo could leave, what was stopping all of them from simply walking away? Equally troubling to the Board of Tribunes was the consolidation of emergency powers that Kaitlyn accumulated after playing a key role in the defeat of Alexander Speyburn during the brief RTO civil war. Faced with a ruler who had significantly reduced their power and who was not consulting them on matters of state, the board took matters into their own hands and found a brief clause in the RTO Charter that stated: “Any Chairperson of the RTO who has assumed emergency powers during the event of a crisis must relinquish said powers within six months of the resolution of the crisis. Failure to do so gives the Board of Tribunes full authority to remove said person from their position as executive head of the Roon Trade Organization.” The end was at hand. Kaitlyn, realizing her back was against the wall and that the proverbial firing squad was about to commit a political execution, stepped down from her position as Chairwoman of the RTO and quietly slipped away into the shadows. Decidedly done with politics, Kaitlyn has turned her full attention to the world of Limmie and has applied her business acumen and ruthlessness to the sporting world in all of its multifarious aspects. Current Day Kaitlyn Vehn has honored her personal pledge to the people of Nar Shaddaa by building a new stadium for the Nar Shaddaa Smugglers, starting a Special Limmie League for disabled kids, and standing strong in the face of regulations from Commissioner Niakara Kayl'hen who has wielded her power against the owners of the ELL with increasing detriment to the game. Vehn was physically disabled from the waist down following the Smugglers loss to the Corellia Rebels in 275 ABY and has since dedicated her energies to helping the Valor Foundation do everything it can for families in need that reside in the Vertical City. In 276 ABY, Kaitlyn was healed by the Jedi of Ossus and can walk under her own power. That same year, after three years of rebuilding the Nar Shaddaa Smugglers, Kaitlyn Vehn took home the Galactic Cup trophy when the Smugglers defeated the Monarchs at Keldabe, Mandalore. Category:Nar Shaddaa Smugglers Mayor of the Vertical City Following the Smugglers championship run in 276, Kaitlyn Vehn put into motion her political ambitions that extended far beyond the Smugglers and Six Boroughs stadium. She used her connections on the Vertical City to rise to the political office of mayor. As mayor, Kaitlyn cracked down hard on the criminal syndicates of the Smuggler's Moon. She encouraged women and the impoverished to pursue educational opportunities and passed stringent laws that limited illegal weapon use in an effort to reduce unintended deaths from gang warfare. Her 'Books to Blaster's program remains a success on the Vertical City to this very day. Kaitlyn personally built up the once lenient and out of shape police force for the Vertical City and sent it after the criminal kingpin, Markel Drexel. Drexel escaped the burning of the Corellian Sector and remained a thorn in Kaitlyn's side throughout much of 278 ABY. Toward the end of the regular season, Drexel shot and killed Kaitlyn Vehn using a high powered blaster rifle at a Smuggler team rally in front of the stadium. Also killed in the assassination was John Huntington, head coach of the Nar Shaddaa Smugglers. Miraculously, without a head coach, the Smuggler clawed their way to the Galactic Cup Final where they defeated the Rydonni Prime Monarchs 25-12 to take home a record eleventh Galactic Cup. 279 saw a bronze statue of Kaitlyn Vehn unveiled at the inaugural game of the season. Even in death, Kaitlyn Vehn continues to watch over the city she loved: the Vertical City. Category:Owners